User blog:Tardisthree/I'm Taking a Break from Wikia
Hi, everyone. I'm guessing if you clicked on this then we are friends as if you didn't know me you wouldn't care that I am leaving. Okay so first of all this is temporary. It is just until after my GCSEs are over (my last one is on the 17th June). Also I am not leaving right away, I will be on a little bit for the next 2 weeks saying good bye to everyone. My absolute last day will be the 3rd May 1 week before my first exam (also my 16th birthday XD). I will give people my email address if they want to keep in touch with me while I am gone (I have a special one for online accounts different from my personal one). I will probably not be on tumblr or fanfiction too much either. I am feeling extremely stressed at the moment, I know it sounds stupid but GCSEs are a big deal to me, as is my education. If you are from the USA (or anywhere that is not the UK) then basically GCSEs are public examinations you do at the end of year 11 (age 15/16) in about 8 or 9 subjects. I am doing English, English lit., Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Maths, Classical Civilisation, History, Spanish and P.E. (short course). I have ADHD so I have trouble sitting down and revising and the wiki isn't helping (not that I dislike coming here, I actually love coming and talking to all you amazing sibunas) but it is not helping. I hope to be able to talk to all of you at least one time before I start my break. Please please ''please'' do not comment asking me to stay. I am literally begging you. If you do then I will feel guilty about this and stay on during my exam period and be even more stressed. If you are close enough to me that you are sad that I am temporarily leaving, then you know the '''huge '''amount of stress I am feeling at the moment. Also I will be back in a few weeks so it is not like you will never see me again, plus we can e-mail. I don't mind things like I'll miss you etc. but please just don't ask me to change my mind, because it shows you do not care about me or respect my wishes enough to understand that this is something I have to do. If you do not know me and do not care then please don't comment saying something like well I don't care or anything because you chose to click on this blog, and this is aimed to people on the wiki who I actually know so... I have no idea what you are doing here anyway. If you don't know me but want to say something like good luck in your exams etc. then that is fine :) Haha I was going to put a joke here but sarcasm doesn't work on the internet...*looks sad* okay then... But here is a movie picture of Finnick to cheer y'all up (because along with Jem Carstairs and Leo Valdez he is the most amazing person ever! Also let's all refuse to accept his death - he is still living happily with Annie and their son, so there. Decapitated by capitol mutts? Pfft must be thinking of someone else :D) Category:Blog posts